


Take My Breath Away

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom!Sam, Gen, Kink, Light Bondage, breath play, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam experiment with breath play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

Sam was nervous. You weren’t exactly sure why, but nerves rolled off him as you both moved around each other cleaning the kitchen from dinner. The bunker was empty except the two of you, Cas was off doing whatever Cas did, and Dean decided he was going to hit a bar claiming he had nothing else worth doing. After the dishes were put away you both settled in the library. Well, you settled, Sam sat in his chair fidgeting. It was all very weird and out of character for him. Finally, you broke. 

 

“Spit it out, Sam,” His head snapped up,  you couldn’t put your finger on it, but you almost wanted to call it fear in his eyes. It took a couple minutes but realization finally dawned on you. 

 

“There’s something you want to try, something sexual,” He nodded slightly. 

 

“You want to dom me again,” You guessed. He nodded again, but there was still something else. You watched him fight with his thoughts. 

 

“Sam, whatever you want to say, I can handle it. You won’t scare me,” He visibly relaxed. 

 

“I was wondering about breath play,” You managed to keep the surprise off your face. 

 

“You mean like choking?” He nodded. 

 

“If it’s too much,” He started, but you cut him off. 

 

“I’m game,” You said simply. He looked at you shocked. 

 

“What?” You smiled at him, “It’s something I’ve always wanted to try too, and I can’t exactly ask it of a one night stand or anything. I trust you,” He watched you stand up and walk towards the bedrooms. You didn’t hear Sam following you so you turned and looked at him. 

 

“You coming?” You asked pulling your shirt up over your head and dropped it on the floor. Sam stood up quickly and you all but ran to his bedroom. Giggling, you slammed the door closed and leaned against it pulling your jeans off. You tried to hold the door shut but Sam was much stronger than you were and easily pushed the door open. You jumped away from the door and stumbled back towards the bed. Your jeans were tangled around your ankles and you kicked them across the room. 

 

“You’re not acting very submissive,” He said stalking towards you. Grinning, you back away from him until your knees hit the bed. He kept walking toward you until he towered over you. He slowly reached around you and unhooked your bra before letting it fall down your shoulders. His eyes darkened while his eyes roamed over you. Sam’s hand came up gently brushed along your collarbone, down your chest, his thumb brushing over you hardening nipple, and down to settle on your waist. You reached out and pushed his first layer off and then the t-shirt underneath.  His hands came up to your shoulders and he gently but forcibly pushed you down to the bed. You watched him patiently as he pulled the rest of his clothes off and they joined yours on the floor. You looked up at him practically grinning. 

 

“Not submissive at all,” He muttered before he all but jumped on you. You squealed slightly, your first instinct to fight him off, but he wrenched your arms above your head. His lips crashed down against yours, his skin pressed against yours and his cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. A moan escaped as he moved down and nipped at the sensitive skin of your neck. 

 

“Surrender to me, little one,” He muttered. You let the tension slip from your body as you slowly gave up control. Sam watched the fight fade out of you. 

 

“There we go,” He muttered to himself when you finally gave yourself over to him. He scooped you up and pushed you to the top of the bed. He left you on the bed and dug around in his nightstand pulling out a condom and tie. You let him pull your arms above your head and secure them to the headboard. 

 

“You good?” He asked and you nodded silently. He leaned down and kissed you roughly. Every ounce of defiance drained from your body while Sam took exactly what he wanted from you. When he pulled away, you unconsciously leaned towards him trying to bring him back. His hands ghosted across your skin. 

 

“Isn’t this better than fighting me?” He muttered pushing his boxers down and kicked them off the bed. You nodded again and let yourself submit to him while he rolled the condom on. His hand slid up your stomach, between your breasts, and settled gently around your neck. He didn’t apply any pressure, but an electric thrill ran through you and you fought to keep your body still. The head of his cock pressed into you sliding in inch by inch until he was fully seating in you. Sam watched you closely judging your reactions before moving slowly at first before building speed. Your head pushed back into the pillow and your back arched into him. When your eyes opened you saw the unasked question in his eyes. Did you still want to do this? You nodded slightly at him. His fingers tightened around your neck, slowly cutting off your air supply as he increased his pace until the bed was rocking and the headboard smacking against the wall. Every thrust, every touch was heightened, you could feel everything he was doing to you, the stretch of his cock pounding in and out of you. After what felt like an eternity of building, his cock hit you perfectly and you came hard, your head starting to spin from lack of oxygen. Sam let go of your neck and you sucked in a deep breath while he came with you. Your head eventually cleared as Sam untied your arms and groaning slightly you pulled them down. 

 

“You okay?” He asked concerned. You smiled at him and nodded. 

 

“That was even better than I thought,” You said and winced slightly at the twinge of pain in your throat and the roughness of your voice. Sam quickly went to the bathroom and brought back a glass of water and a pair of sweatpants for him. You took small sips while he found your bag and tossed you a t-shirt. You set the empty glass down and slumped down into the pillows with a satisfied smile. Sam looked down at you. 

 

“What?” He asked and you just shrugged. 

 

“I knew it was going to be good, didn’t know it was that good,” he sat down next to you. 

 

“What was good about it?” He asked curiously and you shrugged again. 

 

“I don’t know, it was more intense. Like I could feel a lot more,” You let out a yawn and felt yourself start to drift off. 

 

“It was just good,” you mumbled making Sam breath out a small laugh. 

 

“I’m glad you trusted me with it,” He muttered. You didn’t actually hear him, you were too far gone but hummed some type of response anyway. 

 

“Get some sleep, Y/N, you’re gonna need it. We have so many plans for you,” 


End file.
